The Swan Princess
by HazZel and CriMson
Summary: it came with a sacrifice. With her power she made a wish.One day will born to this world a beautiful princess with the power of the moon. The one who will inherit the magical diamond in her blood, body and soul. The one who will destroy the evil.
1. Prologue

**This is the new story, hope you like it!**

**PROLOGUE**

June 21, 1905

The air was heavy. The night sky was dark; full of cloud covered the light of the moon and the stars.

In the middle of the field stood two people. The magic was thrown towards each other hoping it would give harm to their enemy. Explode appeared when the magic hit the other magic. They fought for the magical diamond; wanting to have it. None of them wanted to lose.

The woman and the man.

The queen and the fellow.

The sister and the brother.

One with determinated to made their life better; to save her people. And the other one with ambission to take on revenge mixed with a little envy and hate. However, the revenge one was stronger.

He just got his power. His new power; he's so proud of his power. They are invisible. Nothing could win against it but one. The magical diamond.

Slowly the sister starting to lose. If she kept it that way she knew that she would lose. She should do something.

Something to save her people and kingdom.

There was just one way to win.

Another chance.

In order to do that she used all of the power that was left in her to made a miracle. And it came with a big price. A sacrifice.

Her soul.

With her power she made a wish.

A prophecy.

_**One day will born to this world a beautiful princess with the power of the moon. The one who will inherit the magical diamond in her blood, body and soul. The one who will destroy the evil and save the hidden forest. The one who will meet with a true love.**_

After the prophecy was made the magical diamond fanished from the world. It was waiting for the right time to appear again. With the right princess.

The soul of the queen followed the magical diamond sealed it till the time came. And with that last wish she fell into a deep slumber waiting for the princess who will save the world with the magical diamond. Leaving her evil brother furious.

**Hey everyone, XD what do you think? Do you like it? I'm sorry I haven't update in a while.. this story just poped up in my mind so I should write it. And with my other stories I already write half of the stories, so I just need to complete it.. I don't know when I'll update again.. maybe soon or maybe in the end of the month. I can't promise it though… but tell me what you think about this please…! XDD **

**One more, is there anyone who knows when Rose was born? Tell me please!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Born of The Princess

**Hey guys, THANK YOU for the review, alert author/story, and fav author/story :) I never expected it to be that well. But sorry if this is short and boring. Well, it's just the beginning. **

**Hope you like it**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 The Born of The Princess<strong>

**June 21, 2005**

**It was a beautiful night. The air was warm and fresh. The moon shone so bright shining every place in the world. **

**There was a woman in the castle lying on the king-size bed in pain. Her breath was labor. Sweat pouring down from her forehead. Every 5 minutes the pain in her abdomen will come.**

**A man sat besides her holding her hand and whispered calming word to her that everything will be okay. That nothing is going to happen.**

"**Abe how long she will come?" asked the woman panting.**

"**She said as soon as possible Janie," he answered soothingly**

"**We don't have much time! The baby wants to be out NOW! She cannot wait any longer. It is fucking hurts you know!" she said with a little shouting.**

**Suddenly the door to their room was opened. There stood a woman in her mid-thirty holding a briefcase in her right arm.**

**Her hair was short. She has a built body and hazel eyes. She wore a white coat with a white shirt and black pants under it.**

"**I'm here! I'm here!" she shouted, "I'm sorry there is something I should finished your maj-" she explained but was cut off**

"**Stop explains and does it now! This baby already impatient enough to listen to your explanation!" she shouted angrily. The pain was giving her headache; not to mention all part of her body was hurt and sore. The hurt Janine plus headache is a bitch to handle.**

"**Okay your majesty. Now spread your leg." The woman told, "I can see the top of her head. Now take a deep breath and push on three. Okay one, two, three, push..!" she said**

"**Argh!" Janine panting. She couldn't help the scream that came out of her mouth. It hurt.**

"**Two push more your majesty" **

"**Stop telling me that!" Janine shouted **

"**Shh... shh Janie you are great. You can do it. I know you can. I love you just two push honey and we will become parents" whispered Abe comfortly.**

**Twenty minutes later a beautiful baby girl was born. And a sound was heard. It was the most beautiful sound they had ever heard. The purest sound of their newborn daughter.**

"**Here your daughter your majesty. She is beautiful," said the woman while giving them their daughter. **

**When the baby was placed beside her mother a light, appear in baby's chest. Slowly the light spread all over her body and shone the room brightly. The light was soft pink turned to pure white. They cover their eyes from the blinding light.**

"**Abe what happen? What happen to our daughter? What's with this light?" asked Janine frantic**

"**I don't know, she just glow!" he answered.**

**Then the light was died down. The baby was wide-awake with her eyes open. She has beautiful eyes. Dark chocolate brown eyes. You could drown in them not take your eyes off her. She has dark brown almost black her that looked like silk. Everything about her was beautiful. **

"**What will we name her?" asked the woman**

"**Hmph... she is beautiful just like a rose," said Janine while lift her daughter to her arms. "And she has beautiful eyes and hair" she added.**

**Suddenly the cloth that wrap around her fell exposing her back. There was a birthmark. Alternatively, is it?**

**It was like a drop of water with wings hung on each side.**

"**Janine look at this, she have a birth mark. Bu why is it different from the usual birth mark?" Abe said confused**

**She looked at it carefully. Remembering each features "how is this possible? Is it possible to have two births mark?" asked Janine afraid. "I don't know, maybe she was special." He said unsurely.**

"**It's okay. She is still our daughter. I love her she is. We will search for what the meaning of this okay?" asked Janine.**

"**Okay. So what we would name her?" Abe said changing the subject.**

"**How about Rosemarie Hathaway?" Janine explained**

"**It's beautiful. Welcome to family Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway" he said with a proud smile in his face.**

**The baby girl just laugh at her parents without knowing everything that would happen.**

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Tell me! Tell me! Please!XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 The Threat

**I'm so sorry everyone for MIA. I've been busy with searching for college and job. And of course the exam I should take… but here the next chapter… and then again sorry it's so short. I don't know why, but I just couldn't find myself to write a long chapter. Always like that. But next time I'll try, really. I just can't promise it.**

**And thank you for them who fav/alert this story. I love you guys... :D**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Happy reading guys... :D**

* * *

><p>It's been a year since princess Rosemarie was born. Since then the kingdom was a peaceful place. But lately there was a rumor about an evil witch searching for something. It was said that the said something was something magical and would make him the ruler of all kingdom.<p>

The four kingdoms always live happily in peace since forever. Every kingdom has their own ability. They always helped each other when there was a hard time.

First, The Shadow-Kissed Kingdom. It's the most peaceful and justice place. The people could talk, see, and interacted to dead people –or you could say ghost- or something related to them. The king and queen were so kind. It was said it had the most beautiful princess on earth.

The second was Spirit Kingdom. This kingdom could do something that could be categorized impossible, like revive the dead people even if one person could only revive one. If not they would become crazy. They had jade green eyes.

The third kingdom was vampire kingdom. They all have fangs and could control elements, such as earth, air, water, and fire. One element each person. They drunk blood –people blood- but they didn't kill them to get it, because they just need a small amount of blood to overcome their thirst for blood. They have people who are willing to feed them. They were called the feeder.

And the last kingdom was strigoi kingdom. They were a little different. All the people have white skin and red eyes. They also strong and fast. They also drink blood, but an animal's blood. When the night come their eyes become their original eyes, it also happen when they were feeding.

All of the kingdoms live peacefully until someday an evil witch came. He cursed everyone who got in his way. Along with him was his daughter. She was beautiful. However, you couldn't fall for it or you would be one of her latest collection thing.

Tonight the news has reached the shadow-kissed kingdom. The king was furious. The witch wanted his one-year-old daughter to become his mistress when the time comes. How dare he? He was 40 years-old for fuck sake.

A knock in the door brought him out of his thought.

"Come in," he said authority in his voice.

Come in to the room the queen herself. Her gown flow out behind her. Her face stoic, but when you saw her eyes you could see the worried in her eyes.

"Abe." She said. The sadness and worry evidence in her voice. It's all it took to softened him.

"Hush… hush… it's okay. It's going to be okay, Janine." He comforted her. "But Abe how do we get out of this problem? If he isn't going to get what he want, he will-…" her voice whisperer in the end till it's gone.

"No Janine. We will overcome this. We can and we will. We won't ever hand over our only daughter and princess of the shadow-kissed kingdom to that evil witch." He convinced his queen with a strong voice. However, he couldn't help himself to wonder whether he really convinced his wife or himself.

However, he would never guess what fate has in store for his kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. now tell me what you think, please?<strong>

**HeartKreuz Roza.**


End file.
